Lew Reigns
Lew Reigns is the uparralleled brawn of the Plagues of Fiore. He had trained along side the independant mage and wandering Celestial Spirit Herc in the magic of Human Arsenal. He struck fear into the hearts and minds of everyone who stood in the way of the Plagues. Now he resides in the Sanctum Tree Guild as an honorary S-Class Mage. Appearance Lew Reigns has black, ear-length hair and a black beard. His eyes are brown and his left arm is covered in oriental tattooes. During his training with Ryosuke Nozomi, he wore a grey kung fu style robe, white pants and black foot tape. Back when he worked at Circus Megamacho, he wore no shirt and blue spandex tights with three red stars going down the sides and red boots. Now, he wears a black vest, black pants, and black boots. He carries a mask that ressembles a bull with horns. Personality Normally Lew is very quiet and contributes little to nothing to a conversation. When he does talk however, he gets straight to the point and rarely includes pointless details. He has a short temper, and relentlessly pounds away at opponents without hesitation. He has adored being a bully ever since he took advantage of the fact he could be one and never wants to stop beating an enemy. After his ten year imprisonment, he is more talkative and now focuses on perserving true justice. He sees the errors of his past the most out of himself and his friends and wishes to write every wrong he has ever commited. History Lew was a depressed child and was never optimistic growing in the local orphanage in Wiandale. He was left there as a baby and was constantly picked on by the other children. The only family he had there were the caretakers, but they never took Lew's side because the other children were manipulative and merciless to him. However when he was turning 6 years old, his soon to be girlfriend Lima came into the orphanage; she had recently lost her parents to a dark guild raid in Blur Valley and had nowhere else to go. She was the only person to treat Lew like a human being, and she adored his courage to take his psychological torture. Lew eventually grew a crush on her and on his 8th birthday, he confessed his love to her. They became boyfriend and girlfriend for the longest time. Neither of them were ever even considered to be adopted until the same dark guild that attacked Blur Valley attacked the orphanage. Lew and Lima escaped and headed north. The Next Step They eventually arrived at Mt. Gathomere, but they never entered the local city for fear of another attack. They headed up the mountain where they stumbled upon the house of Ryosuke Nozomi and his pupil Herc. They explained that they needed a place to stay, but as usual, Nozomi asked for something in return. He said he would only let them stay if they learned proper magic to defend themselves. They of course agreed, and their training began. Lew began his training with his new found partner Herc in the art of Human Arsenal Magic, while Lima began learning Healing Magic. As Lew's training commenced, he began a fierce rivalry with his new partner. They constantly fought and it was starting to feel more like the orphanage again, however this time the odds were even and Lew was more self-confident. Lima was more impartial to their bickering and would try to break up their fights whenever possible. Both Lew and Herc were punished often and only got worse as their rivalry escolated. With each test, their wants for being superior to the other increased until their final lesson. One day, Ryosuke decided he could only keep one of the boys, so for their final test on Lew's 18th birthday, he sent Lew and Herc to the summit of Mt. Gathomere to show off their skills one last time. Lew lost the battle and was banished from Ryosuke's house. Since Lima wanted to be with Lew so badly, she left with him. Two nights later, Lew snuck back to the house at midnight and challenged Herc to a rematch. Herc accepted and they climbed to the summit once again. This time Lew was victorious but Lima was displeased with Lew's actions and left Lew alone. Tragedy When the two were turning 19, Lew had already headed west while Lima had headed to the city of Mt.Gath where 5 days later she pronounced dead in her new apartment building. She had joined the Sanctum Tree guild a day before and had done 2 jobs, but she reported that she never felt happy.She apparently was thinking of commiting suicide, but before she could do it, someone came into her room and put a bullet in the back of her head. Lew attended the funeral and was disgusted with his own actions. He then started travelling on the road alone searching for jobs and a chance to start life over. He eventually found Circus Megamacho. The Strongman As the old saying goes, the young man ran off to join the circus, and was successful to join; he became the strongman of the group, lifting weights and wrestling Vulcans specially trained for circus business. His new adoptive father Jeremoth Megamacho at first treated him as his own son. Lew enjoyed nighttime raids and plundering towns; he loved showing off his skills in hand-to-hand combat. At first he didn't like the idea of hurting other organisms, but then he learned to love it. Years past and he had obtained an unofficial S-Class rank in the circus, as well as two friends who treated him like brothers, Shinichi Ambrose and Affonso Rollins. When Carnivora came into the guild it was like he gained a little brother who eventually grew into a giant brother. He trained Carnivora to improved upon his strength and resillience. But when Jeremoth started losing his mind, Jeremoth became increasingly cruel to him and his guildmates. They trained extra hard, preformed twices to three times as much in front of live audiences, they received little sleep from night time raids, and harsh beatings when they got the smallest thing wrong. This was all until the boys of the guild including Lew decided that Jeremoth could provide for them no longer. The Plan Post Plagues of Fiore After the cult of the Plague fell, Shinichi and all of his followers were arrested. Shinichi, Affonso and Lew, who were considered the leaders of the whole operation were sent to prison for ten years. After their time was once again spent, they decided to join a Legal Guild for the first time. Lew pointed them to Sanctum Tree, the guild Lima joined before she died, where the three were somewhat reintroduced into society. Lew then made a solem pledge to write every wrong he had ever commited in his past. Magic and Abilities Magic Human Arsenal Lew's signature magic is Inanimate Human Arsenal which is the ability to manipulate the body to mimic weaponry. Since Lew uses Inanimate Human Arsenal, the weapons he can manipulate are manmade. -See Lew's Spells here Take Over: Kishin Soul *'Kishin Soul - Hellhound '- See Take Over: Kishin Soul - Hellhound *'Kishin Soul - Minotaur of Tartarus '- Lew can transform himself into a being that is half man half bull. This is no ordinary Minotaur though, this minotaur was said to be born in the darkest conrer of Tartarus and has grown hellish powers. Lew's face becomes that of a bull with long horns and thick dark hair. His shins grow the same hair and his feet turn into hooves. He bulks up in muscle tremendously and grows a bull's tail. With this spell Lew obtains: **'Immense Strength' - The upper part of the minotaur give Lew an immense boost in strength. **'Immense Speed' - The lower part which is part human leg and bull leg give him an immense boost of speed. **'Fiery Horns' - The Minotaur of Tartarus' horns are made of a special substance that can be set ablaze on command, running at full speed and being stabbed with the horns can burn and maim an enemy. Stats Trivia *Lew is based on WWE Superstars Roman Reigns and Ryback. *Lew's Main theme after the Plagues of Fiore is Meat on the Table/Feed Me More by Jim Johnston. **His Alternate Theme, like Affonso, is Sheepherder by Jim Johnston . **His Battle Theme is The Truth Reigns by Jim Johnston . Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark mage Category:Take Over User Category:Wandering Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Former Dark Mages Category:S-Class Mage Category:Sanctum Tree